Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. A typical coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a dielectric layer that separates the inner and outer conductors, and a jacket that covers the outer conductor. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Coaxial connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between (a) a cable terminated with a connector bearing the desired connector interface and (b) a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an electronic apparatus or on another cable. Typically, one connector will include a structure such as a pin or post connected to an inner conductor of the coaxial cable and an outer conductor connector body connected to the outer conductor of the coaxial cable these are mated with a mating sleeve (for the pin or post of the inner conductor) and another outer conductor connector body of a second connector. Coaxial connector interfaces often utilize a threaded coupling nut or other retainer that draws the connector interface pair into secure electro-mechanical engagement when the coupling nut (which is captured by one of the connectors) is threaded onto the other connector.
Care should be taken to protect the joint between the coaxial cable and the connector. In many instances the jacket of the cable is stripped away from the forward end of the cable to enable joining of the connector and the cable, which can expose portions of the connector and the cable. One solution for protecting this joint employs an overbody that is molded over portions of the connector and the cable after termination. An overbody may increase cable-to-connector torsion and pull resistance. However, overmolding can require additional equipment/steps/labor, which raises costs, and can negatively impact performance. Another solution for protecting this joint employs a heat shrink tube that is shrunk over portions of the coaxial cable and the connector after heating. This technique also requires investment in heating equipment and extensive labor.